


❝ kisses. ❞

by soleilhyucks



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, scheming renhyuck, soft markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilhyucks/pseuds/soleilhyucks
Summary: where renjun and hyuck come up with a plan to make mark jealous.aka. all markhyuck does is make out and be the teenagers in love that they are.





	❝ kisses. ❞

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this short fic au on twt and someone suggested i post it here, which was something i was already considering, since i'm gonna start writing more fics soon. enjoy this short oneshot of markhyuck being whipped for one another.

to say that he doesn't know how he got into this situation would be a lie. the situation being him pressed against the creaky, rattling door of mark's bedroom as the said boy mouths against his neck, firm hands holding donghyuck by the hips.

it was a harmless idea proposed to him by renjun. simple, yet an idea intriguing enough to be set in stone.

mark wasn't particularly the most possessive person by nature. maybe it also had to do with the fact that donghyuck was the one always clinging onto him and providing him all the affection he has to offer. maybe it was because donghyuck has said 'i love you' to mark enough times to quell any worries of him wanting anyone else.

yet, the idea of what a jealous mark lee would be like was enough to make donghyuck giddy with anticipation.

it had been renjun who decided to be the so-called victim of donghyuck's divided affection. neither jeno nor jaemin were an option, since they were already very much involved with each other only. going for jisung and chenle would just be plain weird.

getting mark's attention was definitely hard, since the boy hadn't so much as bat an eyelash towards their direction. even renjun was starting to waver and wondering whether the plan would work. donghyuck sighs to himself and flops down across renjun's lap, the latter's fingers mindlessly finding their way to his clementine strands.

"hyuck, come." mark's voice echoes in the air. "you should eat, you left your house without breakfast." 

his thoughtfulness makes warmth spread throughout donghyuck's veins, eyes curving as he smiles up at mark, smitten. however, he shakes his head, returning his head on renjun's thighs and pressing his nose into the latter's stomach. "not hungry, hyung. later." 

he can almost hear the frown in mark's voice. "are you sure, baby?" 

renjun raises an eyebrow as he continues carding his fingers through donghyuck's soft tresses, following mark's gaze down to his lap. the corner of his lips tug up mischievously. "here mark. pass me a plate? this little baby right here obviously won't get up to eat unless i feed him myself." donghyuck lifts his face away from renjun's stomach, lips parting to protest. the other boy's palm covers his mouth.

throughout the day, donghyuck wonders if the plan has fell through altogether or renjun just decided to move on his own accord. safe to say, whatever discourse was taking place was definitely was working. renjun was increasingly touchy and affectionate, mindful not to cross any boundaries. he'd send donghyuck a small wink every now and then to assure him this isn't some sort of secret pent-up feelings on his part.

a jealous mark was certainly a sight. he doesn't show any of it, or make it known, but his lower lip jutted out ever so slightly when he thinks no eyes are on him, the furrow between his seagull brows deepening each time renjun smushes his face against donghyuck's hair. 

he doesn't know what ticked mark off the most, the fact that renjun was singlehandedly stealing all of donghyuck's attention off mark the entire afternoon, or the fact that donghyuck just laughs it off and cuddles against renjun's side. mark was certainly not the brash type of jealous. he remains quiet and reaches over to link his fingers between donghyuck's, squeezing it tight when renjun snorts. 

night time falls and it's time for everyone to leave mark's house. renjun simply pats the latter on the shoulder on his way out and laughs under his breath when mark grumbles. 

donghyuck is rubbing at his eyes sleepily, having fallen asleep in the middle of the movie. he blinks up at mark, and the latter can't find it in himself to be mad or upset when his boyfriend is looking up at him post-nap, hair flattened on one side, eyes droopy and lips pouty. donghyuck stretches his arms upwards, towards mark. the older boy doesn't waste a second and gently pulls him up. 

"c'mon. let's go up to my bedroom, hm?" mark whispers, pressing a delicate trail of kisses along donghyuck's cheeks. the younger nods and pads up the stairs, hand encased in mark's slightly bigger one. 

"did it work?" he mumbles out softly, giving mark's hand a tender squeeze. mark raises an eyebrow and donghyuck continues. "were you jealous?" 

a small snort erupts from mark's lips, and he pulls his boyfriend inside his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. "was i jealous of renjun stealing you away from me the entire day?" 

donghyuck nods, the softest gleam in his eyes. 

"not really." donghyuck's shoulders drop as he peeks up at mark from beneath his lashes. mark continues to talk. 

"for me to be jealous, i'd have to be upset about something i don't have that someone else does. yes, renjun might've taken your attention from me for tonight, but you're still mine. just like how i'm yours." 

donghyuck is rendered speechless, lips parting and closing to find the right words. he blinks wordlessly, making mark chuckle.

"if you expected me to blow up and kiss you in front of everyone to prove that your heart is mine, that's where you're wrong, buttercup." 

donghyuck flushes at the nickname. 

"i don't need to prove anything to anyone else that's not you. why shove it in other's faces when i can keep it to myself? i can keep this," he lifts up donghyuck's hand, still in his hold. "to myself." 

pulling his hand away from mark's hold, donghyuck buries his face against his palms, covering his heated cheeks. he sputters out a quiet 'shut up' under his breath. 

mark's hands find their way to his hips, gently nudging and walking him back against the door. the maple wood creaks with the slightest pressure. 

"mark?" donghyuck whispers, peeking through the gaps between his fingers up at his boyfriend. 

"i've been wanting to kiss you all day, but stupid renjun kept stupidly stealing your stupid self away from stupid me." mark grumbles, making donghyuck laugh into his palms, bringing them down to rest onto mark's shoulders. 

"so you were jealous, after all. so much for your grandiose speech, hyung." 

"be quiet. i'm allowed to be jealous and romantic at the same time. i was making that speech the entire afternoon to not make it too obvious." 

"if it's any consolation, i've been wanting to kiss you all day too," donghyuck admits, tone softening a considerable amount as he beams up at mark. 

he lets his fingers wander. up to mark's shoulders, not broad as endless seas yet brought a sense of protection nonetheless; along the column of his neck, pale and unblemished with the exception of a few, faint pinks; up to his hair, short and cropped. 

by the time haechan finished admiring mark's features, his gaze meets the latter's. mark's obsidian orbs are imploring, earnest and inquisitive, full of endless questions and even more so with love and affection. it makes donghyuck weak in the knees. 

comfortable silence cradles the night air around them, and they stare wordlessly into each other's eyes. donghyuck bites back a small smile and his eyes flutter shut, letting them rest from staring at mark for so long. 

it takes less than three seconds for mark's lips to capture his own pair in a soft kiss, his arms winding around donghyuck's waist fully. the latter's fingers slide into the short tufts of mark's raven hair, dark as night, soft nonetheless. 

the familiar warmth rushes through hyuck's veins, heat travelling up from his neck to his cheeks. mark's arms are steady and protective around donghyuck's hips, preventing the doorknob from digging into his ribs. 

mark kisses slow and lazy, savouring each passing second of having plush lips moving against his, smooth and sure. the sound of mark's monotonously ticking clock grew fainter and fainter as they lost themselves in each other. only the simple sounds of their lips meeting over and over can be heard, along with the softest rustling of their clothes and the muted creak of maple wood. 

donghyuck feels dizzied and overwhelmed in the best way by the gentle caress of mark's lips against his, tentative but reassuring. his lips were so warm, so inviting, plush as it smoothed over his own silken pair. one of mark's palms slide up along his spine, all the way up as it ventures upwards. mark cups his boyfriend's jaw to keep him close. 

it deepened with a simple tilt, and suddenly, donghyuck feels like he’s burning, as if he's been set on fire. he felt slightly helpless to the addictive, faint taste of cherry on the other’s lips, sliding against his, feeling a surging warmth build inside; it almost left him limp and vulnerable. he's almost thankful of the door keeping him up, or else he'd had crumpled onto the floor already. 

a sharp gasp erupts from his lips at the feeling of a curious tongue tracing along his lower lip, gently asking for permission. 

he was helpless, drawn to the warmth that is mark's inviting tongue, and he parts his lips without knowing, muffling a small whimper when the hot tongue dips in, touching his momentarily. he felt as if the temperature swiftly rose up, the small hairs on his nape standing. 

he felt faint and light, fingers slipping into mark's short raven hair. it was intense and his head spun, pouring his focus into the kiss to distract himself from the cautious hand tightening on his hips. mark continues to wander his mouth with a probing tongue, curling against the other’s own wet muscle. 

after a long, intense few minutes, mark breaks the kiss, panting breathlessly as his eyes blinked open, admiring donghyuck's features with a look of wonder and dizzied daze. the said boy’s eyes remain closed, eyelashes fanning over the top of his cheekbones prettily. his ears were completely red, lips kissed raw and pink. donghyuck's cheeks were flushed another hue of red, and he could practically feel heat emanating off of them. 

“more, hyung. kiss me some more. please.” his hyuck had whispered silently, eyelids twitching as if preventing themselves from opening and staring up at his adoring boyfriend.

"mm. bed, baby." mark whispers, pressing a sweet, lengthy kiss against donghyuck's forehead. the latter holds onto mark like a lifeline, feeling his legs tremble even with the tiniest of steps.

the indigo sheets felt like a pool that he was floating on, unkempt wrinkles forming with even the most minuscule movements. mark gently settles donghyuck onto the mattress, fingers curling loose strands of hair around his fingertips.

legs crooked awkwardly, donghyuck doesn’t know where to rest them, but they fall apart as mark settles himself in between them. the silence swallows over them once more as mark admires donghyuck's features with a small smile on his lips. the younger boy had long since let his eyes flutter close, feeling the weight of mark's tender gaze soak up his every being.

donghyuck's breath gets caught in his throat when the lips previously coaxing his mouth open presses against him. not against his lips, no, but his neck. the pair of velvety lips mapped out the golden skin of his neck, rendering him silent.

mark kisses along the side of his neck, moving all the way up to the area behind donghyuck's ear, across his jawline, mouth worshiping each inch of the soft skin with quick pecks.

donghyuck sifts his fingers through mark's black strands once more, head tipping back accordingly to give the other more access. mark pulls back from the skin to let his eyes scan over the beautiful sight once more, admiring the expression of aesthetic delight on donghyuck's face. he knew that he can never get enough of this beauty, this perfection. he’s simply addicted, hooked on the happiness that is lee donghyuck.

his exposed neck was so enticing and tempting, luring him closer until his mouth had latched on a patch of skin, gently suckling on the smooth surface. a small whimper bubbles out of donghyuck's throat, surprising both himself and mark, who freezes against his spot.

breathing out shakily, mark goes back to sucking on the small patch of skin, muffling a small groan of approval when donghyuck's fingers tug onto his locks, prompting him to suckle a little harder on the same area of skin, a vast and scalding warmth spreading rapidly through his veins at the choked moan donghyuck lets out. soothing his wet tongue along the area, mark's hand moves up to donghyuck's nape, supporting it as his lips continue to pay close attention to donghyuck's neck.

it takes him a few minutes before he's finally peeling himself off of donghyuck's neck, gaze immediately drawn to the blossoming blemishes in shades of pinks, crimsons and reds.

the faint sound of the clock's monotonous ticking returns as they catch their breath, panting softly under their breaths. donghyuck's neck glistens when the light hits a soft sheen of wetness mark left along with bites and blemishes.

mark doesn't roll off or slump down onto donghyuck's body, opting to hover over his body quietly. he's oddly sentimental; a contrast in comparison to him ravishing his boyfriend's neck just a few minutes prior.

"mark hyung," donghyuck rasps out softly, eyes finally fluttering open to stare up into mark's delicate gaze. "i love you."

"mm, i know." mark smiles, leaning down to press a fleeting kiss upon donghyuck's nose.

"i love you." he refrains from saying 'too'. it's his own proclamation, not a response. "i love you, hyuck."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoyed! follow me on twt: https://twitter.com/soleilhyucks and stay tuned, since i'm planning to write more fics revolving around donghyuck or the 00 line.


End file.
